


Somebody to Love

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anna - Freeform, Arrendelle, Drabble, F/M, elsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: While in Arrendelle, Kairi relates to Sora that she understands Elsa. SoKai. AU.





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So, I actually started this before KHIII came out. Maybe even before Arrendelle was announced, because we all knew it would be in there?: 
> 
> Because I wanted to deal with some Elsa and Kairi similarities (when everyone was arguing about which character she should meet, and get on with), and prayed the game would actually mention some of them (even when I knew they’d never meet). Of course it didn’t. 
> 
> Also… for some reason, I got the idea of Kairi getting put in a white dress here–similar to Elsa’s–and it being compared to a wedding dress (I was riding on the high of “Chikai” and “Don’t Think Twice”, I think). 
> 
> And after a billion years, I finally finished it… 
> 
> It’s moreso a drabble now (I might expand on this later)… And I don’t know if it covers everything I wanted it to–because I rushed it, in thinking SoKai Week was this week when it actually wasn’t. 
> 
> But, yeah. 
> 
> Also, some references to the original Snow Queen story here!

**Somebody to Love**

“You know… I think I can understand Elsa.”

Sora looked up at Kairi, when her words reached his ears.

He had just fallen into a snowdrift and really should have been paying more attention to getting out… and yet, her words were much more important.

“Huh?” the brunet asked—head tilted to the side—as he resisted the urge to shake the snow out of his hair the same way that a dog would.

And the way that Kairi fiddled with her hands now—whilst balancing her Keyblade on her shoulders—reminded Sora a lot of Naminé. Because of that, he didn’t doubt that the words to come out of her mouth would be very thoughtful. And they were.

“Well, I’ve been isolated due to my powers before... Xehanort was going to stick my comatose body into a casket to harness it, remember? It doesn’t get much lonelier than that.  
  
“And Sora, don’t hate me for this… I swear I’m not saying this to hurt you, or Riku, or because I’m blaming you… But I  _have_ been left alone a lot lately. …I  know it’s for my own good, of course, but…! It- it still _hurts_.” 

“Kairi-"

Sora probably would have said more to this—and oh, how he would in the future—if at that exact moment, Donald hadn’t finally decided to give them both some much-needed warm clothes.  
  
Sora’s was mainly brown furs that he really liked the style and feel of… But Kairi’s was all clear fabric over white. And coincidentally, it reminded him of Elsa’s new outfit.

And if he was being honest with himself? A wedding dress, which put new thoughts into the Keyblade master’s head as Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and himself headed up the mountain to meet up with Anna.

And they weren’t thoughts he’d forget, either.

…

As they got closer and closer to the ice palace, Sora couldn’t help but pay closer and closer attention to Kairi after thinking about what she had said about feeling like Elsa.

He wanted to know if she would be affected by seeing what Elsa was up to—via whatever connection they had—or if Elsa would be affected by her.

But when Elsa accidentally struck Anna's heart, Sora couldn't help feeling that his friend Kairi was a lot like her, too.

Hadn't Kairi also been harmed by magic before? From what Sora had heard, Axel had burnt Kairi’s hands to get her to go with him nearly a year ago…

And then when they rushed to the rock trolls to get help for Anna, those same magical beings explained what had happened to her as something similar to getting an mirror shard in one’s eye, that would change their personality with its strange properties.

And after he had heard this, Sora couldn’t help it: he thought about how once the war they were in had started, Kairi had become  _adamant_ about wanting to fight, too.

So Kairi's personality had changed via a splinter—in a metaphorical way—too.

But Sora was proud of her for it, and thought that she had every right to get more fierce…  
  
Yet at the same time, he regretted the horrors and everything she’d been through to make her this way.  
  
And so later he took her arm in his, when they were rushing Anna back to her home of Arendelle; and Sora spoke more earnestly to her than he ever had before.  
  
"Kairi... I'm sorry that you’ve suffered so much, and for leaving you... And if you ever want to use your light on people, the way Elsa just did her ice on those guards, I’d understand.”

Kairi didn’t say much to that. Instead, she took Sora’s hand in her own and started pulling him with her at an alarming pace, for Anna looked like she was getting worse. 

In that moment, it looked to Sora like Kairi’s white dress seemed to be glowing even  _more_ in the setting sun.

Maybe it was something she was doing with her light magic.

And Sora got the sense that if they got through this… Kairi was hinting with her own powers that she’d one day marry him.

And maybe Sora  _did_ want that now.

For everyone wished for someone to care about them. Didn’t they?

So Sora pulled Kairi against him as they walked—the way they wished Kristoff would to Anna—and he prayed for a miracle.


End file.
